gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Complicated
Complicated is a song made famous by pop/rock singer, Avril Lavinge. Katylen and Kristina sing the song in No One Said It Would Be Easy. Lyrics Kristina and Katylen:Uh huh Life's like this Uh huh, uh huh That's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh That's the way it is Kristina:Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if, you could only let it be You will see Katylen:I like, you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're, talkin' to me one on one But you become Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Kristina and Katylen:Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no Kristina:You come over unannounced Dressed up, like you're somethin' else Where you are ain't where it's at you see You're makin' me Katylen:Laugh out, when you strike a pose Take off, all your preppy clothes You know, you're not foolin' anyone When you become Kristina:Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Kristina and Katylen:Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no Katylen:(No no no) No no Katylen:(No no no) No no Katylen:(No no no) No no Kristina:Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Katylen:Somebody else 'Round everyone else Your watchin' your back Like you can't relax You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Kristin and Katylen:Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no Kristin and Katylen:Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? Kristina:(Yea yea) I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it Katylen:No no no Video Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Katelyn Category:Songs sung by Kristina Winters